


Manipulate

by nightfallgoddess



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: " Wise Up ", Angst, Confrontations, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles's POV from the " Wise Up" preview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulate

He walked into Degrassi the next day knowing fully well that people were going talk. However, he didn't expect the stares and side eyes that were directed at him. He didn't care about what they thought about him, the only opinion that mattered to him was Tristan's. He had to find him and explain everything.

"Have you seen Tristan?" he said to Zoe after her obnoxious comment about him liking guys.

" Yeah and he doesn't want to see you after you outed your relationship with him in the interview" she showed him the opened article on her phone.

"People have been teasing him" Winston interjected, shaking his head.

Teasing him? Why? Everyone already knew that Tristan was gay, why were people making fun of him? The only person they should be making fun of, was Miles.

" What? Why?" he asked with confusion.

"Because people think you're using me to piss off your dad" Tristan replied, appearing from a group of kids behind Zoe and Winston.

His heart raced. It always seemed to, every time he saw Tristan. His icy blonde hair, that you could spot in a crowded room, his full lips, lips that he could still feel pressed to his from their last kiss, to his usually sparkling blue eyes, now clouded with anger.

He reached out to grab Tristan's wrist as he tried to walk away from Miles, but he pulled away.

" You promised to keep our relationship a secret until we figured things out" Tristan said, staring intently at him, ever so often dropping to his lips.

" I know, Tris, please" he tried to pull him closer.

"No, I don't want to talk you" he said with anger. " I thought you actually liked me, god, I am such an idiot".

Miles's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. _I actually thought you liked me._ Tristan actually believed that he didn't like him, that he had deceived him to get  back at his dad. No. Sure he wasn't thinking when he talked to the reporter. He was just so _fucking_ angry at his dad and everything had just intensified when the reporter continued to bombard him with questions about his dad. But he would never try to hurt Tristan on purpose, why couldn't he see that?.

" I...I  _do_ like you, Tris"  he looked into Tristan's eyes, trying to show him that, he was in fact telling him the truth.

"No, _you_ don't. You manipulated me" 

"No I didn't..I didn't do that, don’t say that" Miles pleaded with him. " Tristan, please, I need to talk to you, Okay? Just let me explain, _please_ "

Tristan looked at him,turned around, and walked back to his seat, breaking all eye contact from him. Miles's hand began to shake and his head started to pound. He needed to explain to Tris, tell him that he really did like him. He took a step towards Tristan, but Zoe and Winston blocked Tristan away from his reach. He backed away from then slowly, his head ringing, telling him to get out of there before he broke down. He got out of there as fast as he could. As he passed the main desk, he heard the one voice that he didn't want to hear at that moment. 

"Miles", Maya called out to him.

 "Leave me alone, Maya" he spat out with clenched teeth.

"What? My ex-boyfriend and my ex best friend start making out and I don't even deserve a conversation? " she retorted. 

He walked faster to get away from her annoying question. Rounding the corner of the hallway, he opened the door to the empty locker room and entered it, closing the door behind him. He threw the books that he was carrying, on the floor. His breathing started to come out in heavy pants, like he was drowning, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Everything seemed to be crumbling down on him. His dad giving him shit, believing that he was trying to sabotage his campaign and calling his feelings for Tristan wrong was a small part. Tristan having doubts about his feelings towards him and feeling manipulated by Miles, was the most heartbreaking part. It was all shit.

He wanted Tristan more than anyone he had ever wanted. Zoe was a distraction and Maya was a mistake. Tristan? Tristan was it. It didn't matter that Tris was a guy. It didn't matter. It _shouldn't_ matter. He didn't want to label himself as gay, or even bisexual. What Frankie said the other day about "fluid sexuality", was the closest thing to how felt about himself and his feeling towards Tris.

"What's wrong with you, Miles?" he muttered to myself, "you always seem to hurt the people that you care about the most."

Miles rested his forehead on the wall facing him. He heard the sound of the door behind him creak open. he knew exactly who it was and he wasn't exactly happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and rate! Should I write more? xxx
> 
> My tumblr is : boyandthewolf
> 
> I think I'll be updating after every episode that showcases Triles and will write from either Miles's pov of Tristan's


End file.
